At least once
by darkness173
Summary: During war, two soldiers muse about dying a virgin. A strange proprosition is made - and accepted. Kind of a PWP. Ludwig x Feliciano


**Hello!**

**Well, I don't really know what to say about this fanfiction. O_o It's kind of a PWP, I must admit. Definitely rated M! And I don't own anything of course.**

**Another thing I wanted to say is that the war which is talked about in my fanfiction is not a specific war. It's just a war in which Ludwig and Feliciano happen to fight side by side. I hope it's not too bad! And I also hope there aren't too many grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>At least once<strong>

[Ludwig x Feliciano]

„Feliciano…?" Ludwig softly called for his companion.

It was evening and the sun had already started setting, tinging the little of sky which was visible through the dense roof of leafs over their heads in an orange-pinkish shade. The chilly night-breeze caused the crouching soldiers to shiver as they couldn't move to warm themselves up.

"What is it, ve?" the scrawnier male asked, shifting into a more comfortable position. It had been a while since they had been stationed there and Feliciano was tired and sore.

"What you said the other day… is… is it true?" Ludwig asked in his heavily accented Italian, making the usually melodic language sound rough and harsh. He, too, shifted a little to get the numbness out of his legs and adjusted the rifle in his arms.

"What did I say the other day?" Feliciano asked puzzled, turning around just enough to show that he was listening. He continued to observe the scenery in front of him, carefully checking for any sign of movement.

The German hesitated a little before finally answering:

"Are… Are you really still a virgin?"

The other soldier tensed up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking… I still am." he admitted. It was quiet for a short while. Then suddenly Ludwig yelled: "COVER!" and shot a couple of times, bringing down two intruders. They were on guard for a long time after that, but eventually relaxed. As much as they could in their current situation, that is.

"Do you ever think about it? About dying soon and never have tried it out?" the German asked, coming back to the neglected argument.

"S-sometimes, maybe."Feliciano answered sheepishly, "I guess it would have been nice to make love with somebody special to me at least once, before dying..."

It was almost completely dark by then and the two soldiers started to discuss about if/when to retreat and where to rest. As they cautiously moved through the forest, they found a spot they considered safe enough to strike camp. They adjusted their sleeping bags, right next to each other, as the timorous Italian always insisted on staying close at night. Strange enough, Ludwig didn't complain that time.

"I really can't take this anymore." Feliciano whined, as he chewed at a piece of old, stone-hard bread, "I'd do anything to eat some yummy pasta right now… Mmmh~, spaghetti alla Bolognese… or alla Carbonara… lasagne… … I'd do anything even for a piece of parmiggiano or polenta… Vee~, Ludwig, imagine eating gelato or tiramisù right now, right here - imagine!"

"Ja, I'm hungry, too." the German muttered in agreement, unconsciously clenching his aching stomach. The munching boy noticed and stopped nibbling at the piece of bread, holding it to the other male instead. Ludwig smiled weakly and accepted the offered food, immediately taking a large bite of it.

They sat in silence until the bread was gone, then it was time to sleep and they sank deeper into their sleeping bags. Feliciano had almost dozed off when the other soldier's low voice brought him back to full consciousness again.

"I, too, still am."

"Ve?" the sleepy Italian made a questioning noise, rubbing his eyes and peering at Ludwig's dark figure beside him.

"I, too, still am a virgin…" the German repeated, flustered from having to say it twice. Feliciano was surprised by that confession, but it also made him feel a little better about his own virginity. He smiled gently for himself and reached out to pat Ludwig's arm which the taller male had folded over his sleeping bag's covers.

"Vee~, that's quite alright, Lud! We might have the chance to experience it before dying!" he said cheerfully, even though he didn't really feel happy about it.

"… I think we can try it out." Ludwig spoke softly, obviously embarrassed.

"Of course, it's better to be optimistic. It's not even sure if we're going to die or not. Imagine when the war is over and we both have wife and children! Vee~ Ludwig's children would be soo~ cute!"

The German shifted uncomfortably as he thought about how to explain to the other soldier what he meant. It was embarrassing, yes, but the day after might have been their last day. Even that night might have been their last night. Everything is unpredictable during war.

"Nein – we can try it out… _now_, _together_. Y-you and I." he said, gently touching the Italian's shoulder at the "you"-part. He swallowed to moisten his dry throat and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"Wh-what do you mean? N-no!" the smaller male cried, finally understanding what Ludwig was getting to.

"No, Ludwig. We are both men, this is wrong and doesn't even work!" he continued, flustered.

So no it was. Feliciano turned around, the way all the other soldier could see of him was his back. He tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible, with a heart throbbing like it was going to explode. The German had similar difficulties. He couldn't believe he had asked and gotten rejected, too. This humiliation was beyond anything he had ever experienced. None of them slept that night, but at dawn, when it was time to get up, they both acted as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

><p>It was only after two days, in which both of them managed to stay very alive that Feliciano found the courage to bring up the subject again. They were marching towards the main army, in the hope that they hadn't moved on yet, leaving them behind like so many others.<p>

"V-ve… Ludwig?" the Italian stuttered, persistently staring at his feet and holding his rifle tightly against his chest.

"Ja?"

"I know I've said 'no' the other day, b-but I can't take this pressure anymore. I wanna experience at least something good during this war. I w-wanna try it out with y-you, Ludwig."

"… Are you sure?" the German asked with a skeptical, but also hopeful tone in his voice.

"Y-yes… b-but I don't know how two men can do it without m-making it weird… do you know?" Feliciano blushed and sheepishly averted his gaze. Even if the Italian tended to be affectionate and clingy, talking about making love together was really embarrassing and awkward.

"I know how." Ludwig answered, voice low and calm, even though his trembling hand gave his anxiousness away as he stroked his greasy hair back.

They kept walking without talking after that. The sun started setting. It became dark - time to strike camp, and they didn't know if they should be happy about it or not.

* * *

><p>The two soldiers laid their sleeping bags next to each other, then unfolded and adjusted them until they had created a relatively spacious "love nest". When they were done, they stood awkwardly in front of it, staring down as if the filthy sheets could reveal to them how they could make the situation less embarrassing. Since no suggestion magically came, Ludwig decided to take responsibility and spoke softly:<p>

"Err… maybe… lie down?"

The little Italian nodded nervously and slowly lowered himself onto the unfolded sleeping bags, shifting around to find a comfortable position. He gazed up to the German who seemed to be even taller seen from below and attempted at a smile, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Gut."

Ludwig, flustered himself, moved to lie down next to him and the two soldiers eyed each other sheepishly.

"I think it's better if we… err… get excited on our own first." he said, looking away in embarrassment.

"You know what I mean, right?"

"Understood, r-right." Feliciano answered, the pink on his cheeks turning into scarlet. Their eyes met briefly as they lay in complete silence for a while and Ludwig understood that he had no choice but be the one to lead their actions. He slowly reached for his military uniform pants' front, unbuttoned and unzipped them, and finally slipped his hand into his shorts. He waited a little until the Italian had done the same, then wrapped his long fingers around his half-erect member and tentatively started to stroke himself. Feliciano stared shamelessly, despite not being able to see anything since their undergarments still covered everything. He slipped his trembling hand into his shorts, too, and mimicked Ludwig's movements.

Doing that in front of each other seemed to affect them more than expected, as they were quickly fully aroused; faces flushing, breathing becoming erratic and heart beats speeding up. In the state they were in, their restraints started faltering and Ludwig freed his manhood from the confines of his shorts, closely followed by Feliciano. They pumped themselves with slow, but firm movements, unconsciously peeping at each other all the time.

"Gut… L-let's switch now… I'm going to touch you… and you're going to touch me." the German instructed in between shaky breaths. The two soldiers stopped stroking themselves and just stared at their respective lower parts, very embarrassed, but also very aroused. Feliciano shifted closer to the other young man and gently cupped his dirty cheek. They turned slightly to face each other and Ludwig placed his hand onto the Italian's bony hip, motionless.

It came as a surprise when Feliciano made the first move. He slowly reached for Ludwig's crotch and enclosed his small hand around the throbbing member. It was a strange feeling to touch somebody else like that; it was just the same as when he did it to himself and yet so different. The blonde's manhood was warm and soft to the touch like his own, but it was a little longer and thicker and the veins which covered it were slightly more marked. He tentatively caressed the head with his thumb and then started to pump him gently. The German's arms twitched as he was overflooded with pleasant feelings and he grasped Feliciano's member a bit too harshly, making him flinch in shock.

"S-sorry." he apologized stuttering, then started to pump him clumsily in a slow, irregular rhythm. After a while the shame died down and they pleased each other with quicker and steadier strokes, both panting and squirming. Feliciano curled his free arm around Ludwig's neck and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, moaning softly. Encouraged by Feliciano's display of need, the blonde pushed him down to lie on his back and climbed onto him, grinding their crotches against each other. The Italian clutched Ludwig's camouflaged vest tightly, spread his legs and pulled them a little back to his body, the way he could push himself off the ground and meet the German's movements.

The great strain of the war finally caught up on them and they lost their rational thinking, yanking at each other's military uniforms roughly, groping and kneading each other's body in a not too gentle manner. Feliciano's vest had been impatiently unbuttoned and his t-shirt pulled up enough for Ludwig to bite brutally his scrawny chest, nibbling at his protuberant ribs, licking and sucking his nipples. The Italian whimpered all the time, a little from pain, as he was handled rather roughly, but mostly because of the great arousal.

"Nnnh.. nnngh, aah-hh! Ludwig… m-more…" he pleaded, buckling against the abusive mouth. His furiously shaking hands reached out to unbutton Ludwig's vest, too, and he managed to free him from the jacket only with difficulty. The t-shirt was discarded without further problems and Feliciano immediately started to roam his hands over the discovered upper body which was a bit emaciated, but still very muscular. The German leaned down again, his dog tag tickling Feliciano's sensitive skin, as it brushed against his stomach. He licked the salty skin of the Italian's abdomen and dipped his tongue into his belly-button. Two small hands shot downwards to entangle themselves between blond locks, and Feliciano moaned loudly, pushing his lower parts against Ludwig's bare torso. The larger soldier shifted backwards and grasped the leaking member, giving it a few forceful strokes, before nibbling at the shaft and licking a way to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. He then took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, not caring that the taste was intense and awkward. The fingers in his hair curled and tugged at his greasy, pale strands almost painfully. Feliciano gasped loudly as Ludwig took more of his manhood into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"N-no… I'm going to… to… if you… nnh… aahh-nngh!" he babbled flustered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His hips jerked upward into that warm mouth; Ludwig didn't even try to stop him from abusing his throat, being too caught up in his own excitement to really mind. He pulled the Italian's pants down to the knees, and massaged his thighs and buttocks with rough hands. Feliciano's moans were becoming louder and louder, and he almost screamed as he came shamelessly into the German's mouth. Ludwig choked and coughed; white cum dripping down his chin as he tried to calm down his complaining lungs. He wiped it away and sat back, next to the twitching Italian, who was still having the after-shocks of his orgasm. Eventually, the smaller soldier relaxed and he opened his shiny, brown eyes to meet Ludwig's blue ones.

"Ve… are you alright, Ludwig?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Ja…" the German answered softly, but the truth was that he was almost dying of need. His erection throbbed painfully.

His hands worked without his consent as he stripped the smaller soldier out of all his clothes. Feliciano didn't complain; he was too tired to do something against it anyway. He started wondering what Ludwig was up to only when the blonde turned him around to lay on his stomach, and stroked his back and sides soothingly, kissed, bit and licked his nape and shoulders.

"Feliciano… we will make love now." he announced with a hoarse voice. The Italian's cheeks turned scarlet as he realized what Ludwig had said, but he also started feeling aroused again. He followed the larger soldier's guiding without resisting when he pulled his hips to stay up in the air and spread his legs widely. Ludwig massaged his thighs and backside and slipped his fingers between his buttocks to caress the tight entrance. He let a big amount of spit fall onto it and used the moisture to slip the middle finger's tip through the strong muscle ring.

"Unghh… n-no… this feels strange… ahh…" Feliciano complained, wriggling a little to get away from the German's clutch on his hip. Ludwig ignored him and pushed the finger further into the hot hole and studied the fleshy walls around it, finding the small bump he was looking for, after a while. He started to play with it and Feliciano panted loudly, squirming around and pushing back onto his finger eagerly. The German added another finger to his already inserted one and started to move them a bit more, being careful to always stroke the bump as he pushed them deeper in, just to pull them back a little, then re-push them in, continuously.

"Nnngh… nnnhhh, aaah! Ludwig…"

Ludwig withdrew his fingers and generously coaxed his erection with his saliva, before positioning himself behind the Italian's scrawny behind and prodding his entrance. He pushed through the tight ring and slipped in, the walls around him squeezing Ludwig's member almost painfully. Feliciano cried out and tried to jerk away, but the German held his hips firmly, caressing his sweaty thighs to calm him down.

"It hurts… it hurts… it's too big, it doesn't fit in…" he jabbered, while shaking and fisting the sheets under his hands.

"It's already fully inside." Ludwig informed him, carefully leaning forwards, supporting himself with his underarms right and left of Feliciano's convulsing body. He gently stroked the smaller soldier's hair back of his brow and kissed the back of his ear. Then he started to move inside him, initially slow, but picking up speed in no time. Feliciano whimpered, but didn't try to stop him. On the contrary - he spread his legs wider and reached back to hold Ludwig's thigh and keep him close. After a while, he started panting and moaning a little; it didn't really feel good to him, but the idea that the blonde was inside him was enough to make his member twitch in arousal. He reached for it and started to pump himself in rhythm with Ludwig's strong thrusts. The German had started panting loudly, too; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for very long, but he tried to restrain himself from coming already. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. It became much more difficult to hold back when Feliciano started to push back, meeting every one of his thrust, moaning and whining loudly. Ludwig remembered the little bump inside the Italian which made him squirm in pleasure, and angled himself to try and hit it while thrusting into him. Feliciano's moans turned louder and more high-pitched as he started feeling the foreign pleasure of before again through every one of Ludwig's thrusts. He pumped himself faster and found himself coming another time. With a loud scream he spilled the little seed he had left into his hand and then collapsed, while the German still thrust hard into him, reaching his orgasm only a few seconds after and empting himself deep inside Feliciano. When he pulled back, a mixture of cum and blood dripped down the Italian's already dirtied thighs, but none of them noticed as they lay trying to catch their breaths and even out their quick heartbeats.

"This… this wasn't your first time…" Feliciano turned around to look directly into Ludwig's eyes. "Am I right?"

The German's flushed face lost its color almost immediately. After a while, he dared to answer.

"You're right. It wasn't."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I just… wanted to be with you… at least once." he waited then continued. "It… it actually has nothing to do with the war at all. I just… wanted to be with you."

A warm hand cupped Ludwig's cheek and the German gulped nervously, avoiding Feliciano's eyes. Suddenly, there was a brush of chapped lips against his. Only briefly, but it was enough to draw his attention back and lock gazes with the Italian. To his surprise, he was smiling weakly.

"Why didn't you kiss me while we were at it, silly?"

The bruised lips were there again, but this time they didn't back off immediately. Ludwig hesitated a little, but eventually his arms found a way around Feliciano's bare shoulders and waist and pulled him close to himself. Their mouths moved against each other, slowly, experimentally. After a while they started to tentatively nibble and lick at each other's bottom lips and their tongues shyly met. It was a tender kiss, nothing like the actions they had just done. When they separated, Ludwig didn't let go of Feliciano's thin body, he chose to hold him even firmer against himself instead.

"Hey Ludwig?"

"What is it, Feliciano?"

"Mind if we change that "at least once" into an "at least twice?" the Italian asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't even mind changing that "at least once" into an "at least thrice" or more if you ask me."

"Good."

They both grinned, and for a moment, it was like everything was alright, like the stone-hard bread they had been eating every evening for a week indeed stilled their hunger, like their emaciated and sore bodies were the way they had always been before all of this mess had started, like they weren't lying naked in the middle of nowhere where they could get killed every moment by enemy soldiers, like they weren't covered in dirt and blood and actually smelled rather pungent. For a moment, it was like there was no war.

And it was alright to forget about everything, for once. Or twice. Or for, well, thrice or more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^^ Feedback is welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: I wrote a sequel. Check out my profile if you want to read "At least twice". <strong>**=)**


End file.
